1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support structure. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a portable device for supporting a pool/billiard cue.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common occurrence for pool/billiard players to own their personal cues. These personal cues are expensive, in that they are often custom made with elaborate surface finishes. In billiard parlors and pool halls the usual scenario is for the player to support the cue against some surface when the player is between shots. If not securely supported, the cue may slide and/or roll from the supporting surface and fall to the floor, causing possible damage to the cue and/or marring the finished surface. To prevent such marring and/or damage, it is not at all surprising that a player would desire a portable, easy-to-use device to secure his/her cue in a safe position when the cue is not in use.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,839 (Winfree, Jr.) shows a holder for supporting multiple cues. However, the holder is designed to be fixedly mounted to a wall.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,929 (Hoffman), 5,255,799 (Haynes), 5,657,882 (Johnson) and 6,092,675 (Ramirez, Jr. et al.) show portable cue holders all having relatively extensive mechanisms for clamping the holder to a table top or leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,662 (Monty) discloses a cue support which requires the use of hook and loop fasteners which must be secured to a supporting surface with an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,291 (Whitfield, Sr.) shows a cue stick holder mounted on a cue stick case. This arrangement limits the area where the cue stick can be supported since the case requires a relative large space.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,893 (Furey) and 5,169,111 (Dunaj) disclose systems for anchoring shade umbrellas.
U.S. Pat. 5,791,435 (Garnett) shows sandbags for supporting a ladder.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a portable, easy-to-use cue support device as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
As indicated above, the present invention is a device for supporting a cue in a substantially vertical position when the cue is not in use. The support device is portable and may easily be carried in a cue case or jacket pocket. In use, the device may be positioned on any relatively small, substantially horizontal, planar surface (table edge, chair seat, shelf, etc.). The instant invention is simplistic in design, comprising merely a small bag fabricated from leather or similar material, which bag is filled with small lead pellets. The bag is provided with a strap at one end.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device for securely supporting a cue when the cue is not in use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for securely supporting a cue, which device is portable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for securely supporting a cue, which device may be disposed on any convenient, substantially horizontal, planar surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for securely supporting a cue in a substantially vertical orientation.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a device for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.